customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick Zire
| image= | affiliation=Delta Team| weapons=None| status=Active| loc = y| location=Makuhero City| }} Professor Patrick Zire is a Senior Mission Manager employed by the Hero Factory. He is the current Mission Manager of the Delta 4 hero team. Biography Early Life Patrick Zire originated from the Aligned Chaos Cascade, and was forced to serve as a frontline engineer during the ongoing war between the inhabitants of his devastated homeworld during his youth. Toughened and grizzled by the conflict, Zire continued his military service until the newly-formed Hero Factory forcibly ended the war. Now without both a job and a purpose, Zire turned his brilliant mind to science and decided to leave the Cascade and move to Makuhero City, where he felt he would have more opportunities available to him. There, he studied extensively in synthetic programming and soon became known for his keen scientific interest in the Hero Factory's robotic warriors. Hero Factory Zire was eventually employed into the Hero Factory roughly 78 years ago. Originally, Zire started out as a middle-ranking programmer, though his ambitious nature resulted in him climbing through the hierarchy of the Hero Factory until he attained the position of Senior Mission Manager, and quickly became one of the most experienced in his field. Zire was also a very close friend and work colleague of professor Aldous Witch prior to his exile from the Hero Factory. Though good friends, the two often argued and debated over Witch's controversial theories on Quaza. Over the years, Zire oversaw the operations of roughly a dozen Hero team, and masterminded some of the most successful missions in Hero Factory history. The elite Hero Fredrick Nova was one of the many Heroes placed under his wing, who Zire would eventually go on to recommend to the Hero Recon Team. Outside of his work as a Mission Manager, Zire has become a senior member of both the Hero Factory's science team and the weapons analysis division. It is a common belief amongst members of the Hero Factory that Zire is somehow involved with the corporation's secretive intelligence unit, the Hero Recon Team, though this has neither been confirmed nor denied by Zire himself. However, he has revealed that he has previously been involved in development of the elite team's weaponry and equipment, though some suspect he is more thoroughly entrenched in the division's activities. At some point, Zire became the mission overseer of the elite Delta 4 team. During his time with them, he was particularly harsh on a rookie member named Patrick Gust, whose overconfidence and lack of knowledge on safety protocols frequently caused Zire to criticize him. More recently, Zire played a key role in the Hero Factory's Upgrade project and the development of the new Hero building system. Zire oversaw the creation of the first two Heroes of the new construction system, Julius Nex and Nathan Evo, whose design would serve as the basis for the upgraded forms of all heroes. In the wake of the incident on Tanker Station 22, during which the Fire Lord and his minions completely overpowered and defeated the Hero Factory's Alpha 1 Team, Zire also partook in the distribution of the upgrades to all pre-existing heroes. Not long after, Zire would also partake in the project to create a new brand of semi-intelligent Hero Cuffs, which would see mass use following the mass criminal breakout from the Hero Factory storage facility. Personality Completely committed to his job and extremely serious, Professor Patrick Zire has earned a reputation among his colleagues as a dedicated and vital member of the Hero Factory staff. He is extremely intelligent, and his problem-solving skills has more than once saved the lives of Heroes in the field. However, he is very emotionally cold at times, and often puts his teams under too much pressure during missions, due to his high expectations. Unsurprisingly, this level of pressure has stirred a large amount controversy amongst his colleagues, though Zire's stubbornness prevents him from taking it in. Though not quite as harsh at judging new team members as Preston Stormer, Zire has been known to personally single out Heroes he feels are affecting his team's efficiency. He is also not above transferring them out of his squads if he believes their performance is not adequate enough. Zire strongly believes that every Hero Factory team should perform their all missions to their absolute best, and rarely tolerates Heroes taking their assignments light-heartedly. However, many Heroes under his management have also complained about his preference to single out only the most dangerous and threatening missions for his team, whilst leaving the less important assignments to other teams. As a scientist, Zire is well respected for his contributions to development of new armor, weapons and technologies, having been involved in a number of highly important experiments and projects over they years. His true genius, however, lies in his knowledge of synthetic programming. Trivia *Although he was originally created by , Zire was donated to the storyline of once Chicken Bond felt he had no real need of the character in a proper storyline set in the Hero Factory universe. *Patrick Zire is Chicken Bond's favorite Hero Factory character. Appearances *''Allies of the Night'' Mentioned Only Category:Hero Factory Category:Mission Managers Category:Good Category:Living Characters Category:Robots Category:Living Robots Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Scientists